Merry Malec Christmas
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: A cute story of Alec and Magnus' Christmas with their daughter and family. Merry Christmas everyone. All human and a new character. Fluffy


**_I'll save my a/n til the bottom :) Enjoy!  
><em>I own nothing but Sabrina and Fleur...kinda :L**

* * *

><p><span>Malec Christmas Fic :)<span>

The cool December air laced with icy snowflakes blew harshly across the city. It was two days before Christmas and New York City was buzzing with people doing last minute shopping, making sure that this Christmas would be the best yet. Two men walked down the slushy sidewalk, bundled up in coats and scarves, gloves and hats.  
>They were laden down with shopping bags and they chatted animatedly as a small girl, no more than five years old skipped ahead. "Baby, be careful. You might slip," called the taller of the two men, watching as their daughter frolicked with not a care in the world.<br>She turned back to them; her cheeks were a rosy pink in colour and her green eyes shone and sparkled with joy. She said nothing, just flashed a wide grin to her daddies and skipped ahead. Magnus looked ahead, his heart swelling at the sight of his pride and joy, Fleur.  
>Not just his, but his and Alec's. <em>Their little girl<em>. He felt a warm hand grip his own and looked into Alec's handsome face. "You're such a good father Maggie," said the younger man, his dark hair swept across his blue eyes shining with happiness and pride. Magnus squeezed his hand, "You are too my angel, you are too."  
>The couple smiled at each other before leaning in for a quick kiss. "Daddy, abba! Come skip with me!" squealed the little girl, a wide, warm smile spread on her face. Fleur had always called Alec 'Daddy' and Magnus 'Abba' since she learned to talk. The two men looked from their daughter to each other and back to Fleur, who looked adorable in her violet coloured duffle coat over a pretty pink dress, think rainbow tights and purple mini Doc Martins. She wore matching rainbow mittens and a sparkly, sequined pink beret, her dark, black hair spilling in soft waves down her small shoulders.<br>Even though Fleur had been born by a surrogate mother, Carly, and Magnus was technically her biological father, she somehow bore a striking resemblance to both her dads; her eyes were green and mischievous like Magnus' and her hair was the same dark raven colour as Alec's.  
>The happy family skipped and laughed their way back to the apartment where the three of them shed their warm winter clothes and collapsed in a giggling heap on the sofa.<p>

"So Fleur, my little candy cane, are you looking forward to your solo at the Christmas concert?" Alec asked the little girl as they all sat watching The Grinch with steaming mugs of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and cream.  
>For the first time since the family had come home from their day of shopping, Fleur was quiet and just mumbled something into the crook of Magnus' arm where she sat cosily dressed in her Dora the Explorer pyjamas. The two men exchanged a concerned look.<br>Since the little girl had told them that she would be singing a solo at her schools Christmas concert, she had talked about it non-stop and had been genuinely excited for her first solo in public. Magnus had practiced her song with her every day until she knew the words off by heart and the little girl had put on a mini performance for her parents and Alec's sister Isabelle. The rest of the family would be coming to see her sing at the concert; Alec's parents, his sister Izzy and her boyfriend Simon, his adopted brother, Jace, and his wife, Clary, and Magnus' sister, Sabrina, was even flying over from London for the holidays.  
>Fleur had a beautiful voice, just like Magnus and both men were so proud of her. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" asked Magnus, lifting the small girl onto his knee. Her green eyes shone with tears and she sniffed audibly as a tear spilled down her cheek.<br>"Abba, I'm nervous. I'm gonna b-be really bad ah-and mess up my words and…and t-then Santa won't come." Seeing their little girl so upset broke both men's hearts and Alec felt tears welling up in his own eyes. Magnus pulled the little girl's shaking frame towards him, resting her head on his shoulder and placing a kiss on her soft hair. "Fleur, you're going to be wonderful. And no matter what, Santa Claus will come and bring you the biggest most wonderful present ever, you wanna know why?" soothed Magnus as he lifted the girls face towards him, her big eyes shining brightly. "Why?" she asked. "Because, you are the best little girl in the whole wide world and daddy Alec and are so very proud of you and we love you so much."  
>Hearing Magnus soothe their little girl caused Alec to get a lump in his throat and quickly wiped his eyes before wrapping his arms around his husband and little girl. "I love you both more than anything," he whispered. Fleur wiped her eyes and to make her feel better, Magnus sang her song with her again, using his hairbrush as a microphone for both of them. After they had finished, they had both taken a bow as Alec applauded them with a wide smile across his face. They continued with watching their movie until Fleur drifted off, nestled between her two daddies. They shared a moment, just staring lovingly at their little girl. "I'll bring her to bed, tuck her in. she must be exhausted," said Alec softly. Magnus beamed at him, "Alright sweetie, I'll tidy up here," he said.<br>Alec smiled and scooped the sleeping girl into his lean arms and carried her to her room where he lay her down and tucked her up with her favourite teddy bear. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek gently before getting up to leave. "Daddy?" he heard Fleur's small voice whisper. He turned to see her big green eyes gazing up at him. "Hey sleepyhead," he replied kneeling down beside her. "Daddy, I'm nervous. Will you stay with me 'til I fall asleep?" she said softly, clutching her teddy bear. Alec just smiled and said "Of course I will." She smiled sweetly, "Will you tell me a story?" The man chuckled, "Yes baby girl, what story?" Fleur answered, quick as a flash "Tell me about how you and abba met?"  
>Alec couldn't fight the smile that crept on to his face and he told his little girl of how he had met a beautiful man called Magnus in college, he had seen him singing at an open-mic night and fell for him. About how they made each other so happy and fell in love and got married and had a wonderful little girl called Fleur who they loved with all their hearts and were so very, very proud of. Fleur drifted to sleep with a smile on her face, and Alec gazed at her for what seemed like hours, seeing exactly how much she resembled Magnus. With a final kiss to her forehead, Alec got up.<br>He turned towards the door and saw Magnus leaning against the doorframe, his green eyes were brimming with tears and wet tracks led from his eyes and down his long, tan neck. "Hi," smiled Alec, wrapping his arms around Magnus and holding him tight. "That was beautiful, I'm so happy Alec, and this is all I've ever dreamed of and more. I have the perfect family, all I've ever wanted," whispered the taller man, kissing his husband chastely. "Me too Magpie, me too. Shall we go to bed? It's the big day tomorrow and we have a lot to do," said Alec, intertwining their hands and leading Magnus towards their room, where, they kissed passionately before getting changed. Alec lay on their bed in his pyjamas, watching Magnus as he flitted around taking off his eyeliner, changing his clothes and chatting about how great it would be to see Sabrina again. Eventually, Magnus crawled into bed and curled up beside Alec. "I love you Alexander," he whispered, planting a kiss on Alec's hand that was once again twined with his own. Alec smiled, "I love you more," and he placed a kiss on his husband's soft, pliant lips.  
>They just lay their, enjoying the taste and feel of each other's lips and whispering I love you until they both fell into a happy slumber, wrapped in each others arms.<p>

The next day was Christmas Eve and a hectic one to say the least. Magnus tidied the apartment from top to toe as Fleur watched cartoons and Alec went to pick up Sabrina from the airport. He dressed Fleur in a pretty skirt and red Christmas jumper and mini Ugg boots and himself in an equally festive jumper, purple in colour, and a pair of black skinny jeans, also with Ugg boots.  
>The apartment was a perfect picture of a family home at Christmas; a huge tree decorated with ropes of lights and baubles, the smell of cinnamon filled the flat and three stylish stockings huge over a tastefully decorated fireplace. Magnus had just sat himself down on the sofa beside Fleur and Chairman Meow when he heard Alec's familiar footsteps at the door along with a set of high-heeled footsteps that had to be Sabrina's.<br>"Where's my big brother?" her melodic voice squealed as the door opened with a flurry of bags. Sabrina rushed in, leaving Alec with her numerous bags, and hugged her brother tightly before picking Fleur up and swinging her around. Alec wondered how one person could need so many bags full of clothes for one week, but then he remembered that it was Magnus' sister so the need for numerous changes of outfit in one day must be hereditary. Seeing the siblings so happy made him smile. They didn't look as alike as he and Isabelle did, but the Bane siblings did share some striking similarities; they had the exact same green-gold eyes with their almond shaped curve and the same bone structure and colouring. Magnus was taller than Sabrina by about four inches, but she was still quite tall and had voluminous curves in all the right places. She was stunning. Her hair was the same dark shade of black (they must use the same dye), it was styled in a stunning 50's style up-do. Sabrina dressed in the 50's style all the time, vintage dresses and shoes. She looked like a starlet from the old movies Magnus loved to watch.  
>They chatted the afternoon away and Fleur couldn't stop staring at her oh so glamorous aunt. Sabrina had brought presents for them all and all but one lay, expertly gift wrapped under the tree. "This," she said in her silky voice, "Is for my beautiful little flower." She handed the box to Fleur, who gazed at the box with wide eyes. "For me? Thank you aunty 'Brina," she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the woman. Sabrina giggled, "You gonna open it sweetheart?" The girl ripped at the paper and inside was a beautiful dress, midnight blue and trimmed with vintage lace and diamantes. "Oh my gosh! Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed. "Sabrina, that must've cost so much!" exclaimed Magnus, "You're too good." He kissed her cheek and Sabrina said "Anything for my flower," she said with a wink, "Maggie, Alec thank you for having me over to stay, it means a lot."<br>She meant it. Sabrina loved nothing more than spending time with her big brother and his family. Magnus was all the family she had, he was all the family she ever had. They had grown up in foster care, moving from family to family. It wasn't easy for either of them but Magnus had always been her rock. Magnus wished Sabrina would move back to New York, but she was always on tour with her theatre company or somewhere exotic. He was glad she was happy; their childhood had not been easy, like most. In the back of his mind he hoped she would tell him she was moving back home for good, but until then, he would stick by her no matter what.

They sat around chatting until it was time for the concert. Sabrina took the job of getting Fleur ready and dressed her in her new dress and a pair of white ballet pumps and put a dingle sparkling hair pin in her hair. Sabrina herself, dressed in a dark green satin dress with black polka dots and a pair of shiny black stilettos. Her hair in soft curls and red lipstick across her plump lips. Alec had mastered his new style that Magnus had perfected for him when they first got together. He dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a blue and black check shirt and black blazer, black leather boots and an overcoat. Magnus dressed in a similar outfit of black skinny jeans made of shiny denim, a blazer with rhinestones on the lapels and a silver shirt tipped off with knee high boots and his signature eyeliner and glitter.  
>They were ready to go, but not before a last minute bout of nervousness from the little girl that was easily remedied with a few words of encouragement and some hugs.<p>

Fleur's solo went without a hitch and she even got a standing ovation. Her family were left with tears in their eyes and the night was mad even better when the little boy standing beside Fleur leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. That left her daddies with something to tease her with for weeks and even years to come, and her aunts Izzy and Sabrina made sure to set up a play-date with him after the holidays.

The Lightwood-Bane family and Sabrina made their way home so the little girl would be home and in bed in time for Santa Claus to come. After leaving cookies and milk out for Santa and running around the flat with excitement she was so exhausted she fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.  
>The adults stayed up talking and drinking wine until almost 3am when Sabrina, who was more than a little tipsy, bid them goodnight. The couple tidied away the wine glasses and got the living room ready for the morning as quietly as two people who had just had quite a lot of wine could. With an exhausted sigh, Magnus took Alec by the hand and said "Time for bed." They changed and once again fell asleep entangled in each other until they were woke bright and early by a bouncing little girl and her tired and hungover aunt.<br>"Merry Christmas my darling," said Magnus, holding Alec tight. "Merry Christmas, Magnus," he replied, kissing his love sweetly. "Daddy, abba, come see what Santa brought!" they heard Fleur scream from the living room. With a chuckle, they kissed each other again, holding the other close. "I love you," the whispered in unison. Both men were happy. They had the perfect daughter, a loving family and a husband that would love him forever and beyond.  
>It was the most perfect Christmas ever.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I hope you all like that :) It took me quite a while to be honest :L So kindly leave a review :) it can be your Xmas present to me! :L<br>**__**Thank you to my best friend Patrick for naming Fleur and being supportive for the last few hours :)  
>Have a very Merry Chrismas, Happy Hannuka and a wonderful holiday season and Happy New Year :)<strong>_

_**Love you all :)  
>Amy xx <strong>_


End file.
